Conventional calendars for a wrist watch use mostly a metal such as aluminum and are equipped with a thin flat sheet portion and lock portions on both sides of the flat sheet portion, and the calendar is printed by ordinary methods on the surface of the flat sheet portion.
The calendar for the timepiece is fitted to a timepiece band by bending inward the lock portions on both sides to the timepiece band.
However, since the conventional calendar for the timepiece is fitted by bending the lock portions to the band of the wrist watch, it cannot be fixed reliably unless the timepiece band is flat sheet-like and has a predetermined width. For example, the calendar cannot be fitted easily to the timepiece band such as a chain band and a decorative band.
Recently, not only a clock function but also a decorative function have been required for wrist watches and many watches have an excellent design. Therefore, the calendar for a wrist watch produced by merely printing the calendar onto a metal sheet by an ordinary printing method involves the problem that when fitted to the wrist watch, the calendar spoils the overall decoration effect of the wrist watch.
If the timepiece band is a leather band or if it is of a decorative type, the calendar for the wrist watch made of a metal deteriorates appearance and moreover, damages the band.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hologram calendar which solves the problems described above, can be fitted easily and be removed easily after the passage of a predetermined period, does not attract the attention of its fitting and also does not spoil the original function of an article to which it is fitted.